my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball z lost episode
this is a creepypasta not a trollpasta or copypasta just so you know! based on a dropbox fourm post! link bellow this text! link:http://dropboxforums.wikia.com/wiki/Dbz sorry for even one bad grammer at my job at funiamation i was called in after watching the strange footage from my last post at a fourm and took the tape from and gived it back and started to watch it and i was called in to watch it: it started with a possbely mock up title goten's death suicide for poor little goten one of the intern died from a heart attack from hearing that their kids had been killed as the picture came on screen of goten with realistic eyes he said in his normal english voice i fucking can't take life and started to cry blood and said i just dead im dead im not suppost to be real im just a replacement for my dad goku i killed him and my stupid older bro and your next as he killed himself and the intern walked out saying im dead i killed my self i killed him goten. i was the only one left i saw poor 7 year old trunks stab marks all over saying i just act strong and was pulled into a shredder and i saw goten and trunks said wearing goku's hair as with black holes as eyes saying ill miss you and goten killed him and the episode pause and the tape fell out a worker and intern took a knife and stabed me saying i must live fuckers and destroyed the tape and i took a bag and clean the tape bits up then i saw little kid trunks from the episode i am sayiaman say keep the tape its my soul and disapeared and i took a gun as the intern tryed to take the bag from me and shot him and ran out of the studio and went home locked the door and went to sleep in my dream i was goten and i was with little 6 year trunks sleeping as goten fell asleep as i saw videl say to the two sweet dreams and i woke up in trunks clothes and in capsule corp as a 7 year old kid where am i said me as i flyed out of bed and woke up again and my frend and my girl friend and my girl friend's friend were here and hugged me and said every thing will be fine and then i saw goten crying blood and cheared him up and he hugged me and turned away and took the gun and shoot himself but before he died he said ill miss you broly....dad........my friends said we could have a sleepover and it was so much fun i never had so much fun in my life and got rehired to do battle of the gods as a storybroad artist and voice actor for bills and i was back on track but still wanted to watch that lost episode to find trunks soul and bring him back everytime i watch battle of the gods i don't see trunks but goten has no eyes or mouth i think the curse is wearing off what ever you do don't watch my video of the episode i will upload just take fact that im with goten and trunks now see ya later me and goten and trunks are gonna playtag this is gohan signing out....... Category:Lost episodes